


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by alittlebit2011



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man I (2008)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebit2011/pseuds/alittlebit2011
Summary: Rhodey在Tony從阿富汗獲救回來後的第一個晚上失眠了。





	I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> 歌曲梗。  
> 文中Rhodey的形象以08年電影《鋼鐵人》中的Rhodey為主。  
> 除了文筆、邏輯外，OOC、BUG和雷那是肯定有。

_我走了多久？這裡是那裡？好渴、好累、好熱......_

炙熱毒辣的陽光毫無保留的舔遍Tony拿外套包住頭部，以減少水分散失的身體——這具肩頭上有著凝結血痂、胸口前透著非人藍色光圈的身體。

 _左、右、左、右......_ Tony低著頭，看著自己不斷往前踏在沙地上的靴子，微微感到有點吃驚，好像這雙腳並不歸他所有。

空著的大腦無所事事。 _或許可以來段頒獎典禮前的自我介紹？_ 他昏昏沉沉地想。

Tony Stark，死亡商人、軍火之王。身為美國史上最著名的屠殺者，卻蠢到成為阿富汗恐怖組織Ten Ring的階下囚，不僅被自己公司出品的炸彈炸飛，還被自己公司的忠實客戶綁架，成了外接汽車電池的可笑人型馬達。才三天就因為孬種到受不了被反覆壓進水中而答應綁架犯的要求。十天後，以過人的速度做出迷你方舟反應爐，來讓他那擁有一切卻一無所有的生命苟延殘喘。當Yinsen為了幫他爭取時間，拿著槍一個人跑出去時，Tony Stark只是穿著那套在山洞裡拼湊出來的鋼鐵裝甲，無能地站在那兒，等這身破爛完成開機程式，直到Yinsen被打成蜂窩。Tony Stark手握救命之鑰，還是更徹底的違背了會帶救命恩人一起離開的諾言，更殘忍的任憑救命恩人的屍體在眼前涼透，更冷血的自始自終都沒向救命恩人開口說一個謝字。今天，Tony Stark重新定義了什麼叫做忘恩負義，並且以他的能力，成功地維護了他那卑鄙無恥、毫無價值、沒有意義的人生。

 _還不賴，比我聽過的都要真實很多。_ Tony對腦中那個以電影預告方式說話的熟悉嗓音讚許的想。他望著阻擋在眼前的一座沙丘，決定要是翻過這個沙丘還是什麼也沒有的話，那他就要停下來歇會兒。

_只要休息一下就好。我會繼續走，我不會放棄用 **你** 的命換來的這條命， **我會活下去** 。_

當兩架美軍軍用直升機從走到沙丘棱線的他頭頂飛過時，Tony花了大約五秒鐘左右的時間來相信自己不是在作夢。

"Hey——" Tony朝直升機揮手大叫。在直升機降落吹起刺痛皮膚的風砂時，彎下膝蓋，跪在沙上，比出那個最能代表自己的V字型——Vile(爛貨)手勢。

 _果然禍害遺千年。_ 腦中那把相同的聲音，又用父親單獨為Tony保留的痛恨冷哼。他茫然的瞪著那個從直升機上跳下來衝向他、急到頭盔都快戴不穩、穿著美軍制服的人影，想不起這個人為什麼要看起來這麼高興、這麼欣慰的任何理由。

本來要衝上去直接抱人的Rhodes，注意到Tony那雙異常空洞的大眼與臉上全然沒有獲救的喜悅後，勘勘刹住衝勢，就這麼停在Tony面前三步遠的距離。

"「愛」馬車好玩嗎？" Rhodes用盡全力把這句話說得既輕鬆又自然，彷佛他和Tony不過是三小時而不是三個月沒見。在看到Tony因為認出自己聲音總算逐漸對焦的瞳孔，和從那乾燥到龜裂帶血的嘴角緩緩拉開的弧度時，Rhodes這才總算放心地蹲下，將眼前這個永遠有能耐令自己省不下心的傢伙用力擁入懷中。

"下次，你要坐我的車。"

 

*

 

這是Tony被綁架後，回到他位於加州Malibu豪宅中的第一個夜晚。

身為美國軍方與「Stark Industries」唯一聯絡官的Rhodes上校，有義務要詳細盤問美軍第一武器供應商CEO——Tony Stark，遭挾期間和恐怖份子周旋的所有相關細節。

但不是現在。不是在Tony自上午開完那場片面宣佈「Stark Industries」從此退出軍火業後，就把自己關進工作室誰也不見的現在。不是在Tony回到美國後，堅持不去醫院做任何身體健康檢查的現在。不是在Tony只吃兩個漢堡王起司漢堡後就滴食未進，直到——Rhodes看了眼床頭櫃上發亮的電子時鐘，上面顯示的數位是03：10——的現在。

所以，美軍楷模、愛國典範、Tony Stark的私人保母，專門替他換尿布、溫奶瓶的James Rhodes，只好在這間建於峭壁上，炫富功能絕對大於實用功能的超級豪宅裡暫時借住一晚，等著明天太陽打西邊出來時，Tony Stark會自動的從他那間該死的工作室中走出來，和自己好好談談。

 _深呼吸。_ Rhodes在黑暗中提醒自己，大半夜對著一個你拿他一點辦法也沒有的渾球爆青筋，可不是什麼理想的安眠良方。躺在客房床上的Rhodes試著把自己的思緒從那個名字以T開頭Y結尾的人那邊抽離，改放在白呼呼、軟綿綿正一隻隻跳過柵欄的羊咩咩身上。

 ** _沒用！_** Rhodes猛地睜開充滿血絲的雙眼，從床上坐起。 _睡不著！就是睡不著！在阿富汗指揮搜索隊天天睡克難行軍床時都沒這毛病，怎麼一躺上這種舒服到五星級總統套房都會慚愧的頂級大床就開始失眠？_ 散步、洗泡泡浴、看報紙、數羊。Rhodes什麼方法都試過了，更不要說特地跑到廚房——順便在 **某人** 工作室門口前閒晃，去喝一杯、兩杯...好啦，來回總共喝到五杯之多的熱牛奶。除了換來洗手間頻繁的呼喚外，自己想遇到的人和想要有的睡意都一樣無影無蹤。

 _都是Tony害的！_ Rhodes悲憤地把再拍下去裡面的羽絨就會爆開，像蒲公英四處飄散的枕頭拍鬆。然後自暴自棄地把自己那顆深受失眠所苦的頭壓在上面，重新恢復躺姿。睡衣和被子摩擦的聲響，在寂靜的夜裡大得令人心煩。當Rhodes第136次從側睡改成四肢癱平的仰躺時，這棟豪宅那無懈可擊、無所不在、輕微具有完美強迫症傾向 ~~和偷窺癖~~ 的電子管家——Jarvis的聲音突然在空中響起。

"Rhodes上校，請問您是否不滿意我為您準備的房間？"

"...不，房間很好，Jarvis。我只是睡不著。"沒心理準備差點拔槍的Rhodes縮回伸到枕頭下的手，悻悻然地回道。

只沉默了一下，Jarvis那進退得宜的英倫腔調就又重新回到空中。

"也許我可以給您一點建議？"

"什麼建議？" 生理時鐘被打亂的疲倦，讓向來精神抖擻的Rhodes顯得有些有氣無力。

"幫助入睡的建議。您知道我在這方面可以說是經驗豐富，我或許能幫得上您的忙。當然，是在您不欲以Sir為榜樣，使用含有任何酒精成分的飲品 **迅速而確實地** 解決這個問題的前提下。"

"不，我確定我不想把自己灌醉，" Rhodes連忙表示，"我已經試過我所能想到的所有辦法了，我很樂意聽聽看你的建議。" 他真誠地說。

"是的，我注意到了。冒昧的問您一句，您之前是否有失眠的情形？"

"沒有。"

"那麼，您是否有固定的睡眠習慣？"

"嗯——" Rhodes絞盡腦汁思索中，"沒有吧。"

"什麼都沒有嗎？請您再仔細想想。也許是燈光、溫度或是聲音之類這種容易被忽略的小細節？"

 _聲音...聲音.._.

"唔，經你這麼一提，我倒是想起來了，是有一件最近睡覺時一定會做的事沒錯，但這跟我睡不著真的有關嗎？不過就是......" Rhodes越說越小聲到音量消失。

"無意冒犯，Rhodes上校。所謂失眠，通常指患者對睡眠時間或品質不滿足，並影響白天社會功能的一種主觀體驗。失眠的主要現象有三：一是難以入睡、二是時睡時醒、三是容易驚醒，醒後再難入睡。您的情形應該是屬於第一種現象的情境性失眠，也就是一種暫時性的失眠，其成因系由外在生活情境改變而造成適應困難使然。臨床實驗結果證明，在陌生環境中，復原熟悉生活條件可大幅改善情境性失眠患者的症狀。Dr. Raj Vis的研究指出，一般腦波下——"

"啊，好了好了，" Rhodes在Jarvis打算對他秀出大腦全息投影圖時急急打斷，"我懂你的意思了，你是說我可以用睡前常做的事來放鬆心情幫助入眠對吧？"

"是的。"

 _早這樣說不就結了？_ "唉，好吧。我，咳，習慣聽一首歌入睡...咳，是最近才養成的..." _正確的說，是在 **某人** 被綁架後的這三個月內才養成的.._. Rhodes不知為何說得有些斷斷續續。

"請問是哪一首歌？我可以將它播出來直到您入睡為止。"

"啥？不！不要播出來！用...用耳機就行了！我習慣用耳機聽！對！只習慣用耳機！" Rhodes激動地重覆表達他對耳機的渴望。

"當然。我會叫Dummy將耳機拿到您的房間，等您準備好直接說出歌名即可。"

"好，我會的。謝了，Jarvis。" 鬆懈下來的Rhodes說。

"我的榮幸。祝您有個好夢，Rhodes上校。"

 

*

 

完全沒有失眠問題，一整夜都沒闔過眼的Tony，在早上11點暫時離開工作室，到廚房打算用咖啡機給自己來杯Stark特調。

“Jarvis，我是不是忘了什麼？" Tony打著呵欠，問得不太有把握。

"Sir，靴子噴射的動力氣流問題已經——"

"不，不。和那沒關係，我確定。" Tony摸著下巴上正字標記的小鬍子說，"比較像是坐上Audi R8才發現沒帶鑰匙，或和誰有約卻讓對方在飛機上等了很久很久很久很久..." Tony的眼睛瞬間睜大。

"Jarvis，Rhodey他，呃，他還在這裡嗎？"

"是的，Sir。"

"哦，那他在幹嘛？拿我的照片練槍法？" Tony喝了一口咖啡，假裝感興趣。

"不，Rhodes上校還在客房休息。需要我把他叫醒嗎？Sir。"

"睡到現在？哎呀、哎呀，我們的鐵血軍人哪兒去啦？不用，Jarvis，別叫他..." Tony興趣真的來了並且站得直了一點，"我是說，讓我來，我去叫！" Tony不懷好意地直奔客房。

偷偷摸摸靠近床邊的Tony，正想用老派但總是笑果十足的「突然哇一聲」來嚇醒在床上呼呼大睡的Rhodes，可Rhodes耳朵上戴著的全罩式耳機卻讓Tony不得不打消這種幼稚的惡作劇。

"Jarvis，Rhodey怎麼會戴著耳機睡覺？" Tony不滿的問。

"Rhodes上校清晨四點才在這首歌曲的幫助下成功入睡。據他本人表示，這是他最近新養成的睡眠習慣，Sir。"

"這樣啊——Jarvis，放出來聽聽。" 侵犯人家隱私權的不安只用了一個破折號的時間就被好奇心打敗，Tony沒有一點掙扎的吩咐。

"是的，Sir。"

憑空響起的音樂流淌過Tony全身。

Tony垂下濃密的眼睫毛看著在床上睡得香甜的Rhodes，臉上露出自從獲救以來，到目前為止第一個發自真心的微笑。

"史密斯飛船？雖然比不上AC/DC，但也勉強在及格邊緣啦..." Tony輕笑，伸出手，用食指輕輕地點了點睡夢中的Rhodes的額頭，像是在保證什麼，又像是在回應歌曲似地低喃——

"You won’t."

沙啞的歌聲溫柔又震撼地在房間裡持續回蕩。

 

_I Don't Want To Miss A Thing/我不願錯過這一切_

_Aero Smith/史密斯飛船_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_為了聽見你的呼吸，我可以醒著不睡_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_當在你沉睡時注視著你的笑容_  
_While far away and dreaming_  
_只為看著你作著美夢_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_我可以用一生臣服在這甜蜜之下_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_永遠迷失在這片刻間_  
_Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_  
_和你在一起的每一刻，都是我所珍愛的_

 _Don't want to close my eyes_  
_不願閉上眼睛_  
_Don't want to fall asleep_  
_不願入睡_  
_'Coz I'd miss you baby_  
_因為我可能會錯過你_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_而我不願錯過這一切_  
_'Coz even when I dream of you_  
_因為即使我夢見你_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_最美的夢也無法取代_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_我依然會想念你_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_我不願錯過任何事_

 _Laying close to you_  
_躺在你身旁_  
_Feeling your heart beating_  
_感覺著你的心跳_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_我想知道你夢見了什麼？_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_你是否在夢中看見了我？_  
_Then I kiss your eyes_  
_於是，我親吻你的雙眼_  
_And thank God we're together_  
_感謝上帝讓我倆在一起_  
_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
_我要永遠和你停留在這一刻_  
_Forever and ever_  
_生生世世_

 _Don't want to close my eyes_  
_不願閉上眼睛_  
_Don't want to fall asleep_  
_不願入睡_  
_'Coz I'd miss you baby_  
_因為我可能會錯過你_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_而我不願錯過這一切_  
_'Coz even when I dream of you_  
_因為即使我夢見你_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_最美的夢也無法取代_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_我依然會想念你_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_我不願錯過任何事_

 _I don't want to miss one smile_  
_我不願錯過一個笑容_  
_I don't want to miss one kiss_  
_我不願錯過一個吻_  
_I just want to be with you right here with you just like this_  
_我就是想和你在一起像此時此地一樣_  
_I just wanna hold you close_  
_我要緊抱著你_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_感受你的心緊貼著我的心_  
_And stay here in this moment_  
_在此時此地_  
_for all the rest of time_  
_和所有的餘生_  
_Baby, baby_

 _Don't want to close my eyes_  
_不願閉上眼睛_  
_Don't want to fall asleep_  
_不願入睡_  
_'Coz I'd miss you baby_  
_因為我可能會錯過你_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_而我不願錯過這一切_  
_'Coz even when I dream of you_  
_因為即使我夢見你_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_最美的夢也無法取代_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_我依然會想念你_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_我不願錯過任何事_

 

[完]

**Author's Note:**

> 看完電影鋼1後就一直想擼的產物，如今心願已了。


End file.
